Le Pays de Nulle Part
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Rien n'aurait pu me préparer à ce que j'allais endurer. Je ne pouvais vivre de telles aventures que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'ai rencontré des gens qui sont devenus mes meilleurs amis et combattu des pirates sanguinaires qui voulaient ma peau. Mais pour rien au monde je n'oublierais cette expérience. Voici mon histoire, au Pays de Nulle Part.
1. Le réveil

Le réveil

Le roulis des vague qui s'écrase... Voilà le premier son que j'entend. Étrange... La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est pourtant de m'être emmitouflée dans la couette après une longue journée épuisante. De l'eau vient lécher tes orteils nus et la matière sur laquelle tu es allongée de tout ton long semble être du sable. Dur et rugueux contre ma joue, il irrite la paume des mes mains. Ma tête me fait horriblement mal mais je parviens tout de même à entrouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt, agressés par l'intense luminosité dégagée par le Soleil. Essayant de m'habituer progressivement à la lumière, je me relève avec un difficulté, m'appuyant sur mes mains meurtries et mes genoux écorchés eux aussi.

"_ Où suis-je?" je finis par murmurer, plus pour moi même qu'autre chose.

Devant mes yeux ébahis se trouve une immense plage de sable blanc, bordée d'une végétation luxuriante comme des palmiers, des fleurs aux pétales colorés et aux senteurs enivrantes. Quel est cet endroit étrange? Est ce que je fais un rêve éveillé? Lucide peut être? Je fais quelques puis finis par me retourner. Et là c'est la stupéfaction. Une étendue d'eau me fais face. Jusque là ça va. Mais au-delà de l'eau turquoise se trouve une mer de nuages. Je peux même apercevoir des sortes d'énormes bulles d'eau où des formes se mouvent gracieusement. Sûrement des poissons et d'autres créatures marines... Et ma tête qui me lance...

Une main en visière, je finis par me mettre à l'ombre d'un palmier pour échapper à la chaleur étouffante.

Faisons le point.

Je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas.

Une île visiblement. Même si les nuages me rendent perplexes...

Mais le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien. Ma mémoire est comme une feuille blanche. Totalement vierge. Mon seul souvenir est celui de m'être couchée la veille...

A part ça, mes mains et mes genoux sont écorchés, et, d'après ce que je peux observer, ma peau est plutôt pâle et mes cheveux sont blancs. Pas blonds ou très clairs, non, blancs!

Un soupir m'échappe. La situation ne paraît pas être à mon avantage... Je n'ai pas d'armes, pas de nourriture ni d'eau, ce qui réduit considérablement mes chances de survie... Pour l'instant ce sont mes seules priorités.

Alors me voilà partie dans les profondeurs de cette jungle épaisse, sans doute marchant vers une mort certaine. Et mes cheveux ne vont pas vraiment me faciliter la tâche niveau discrétion. En m'enfonçant progressivement dans cette forêt exubérante, je suis assaillie de toutes parts par mille sensations et odeurs qui me sont étrangères. Les couleurs presque agressives, les feuilles et la terre sous mes pieds, l'humidité ambiante mais aussi tous les bruits et cris d'animaux qui ne présagent rien qui vaille pour moi.

Mon t-shirt et mon pantalon sont arrachés, couverts de saleté et ma progression est laborieuse, ralentie par les feuilles immenses. Après un temps qui me paraît infini, je trouve enfin une petite clairière traversée par un petit cours d'eau. Je me désaltère longuement et évalue l'heure au milieu de l'après midi...

Le Soleil irradie toujours au dessus de ma tête et ma longue marche m'a épuisé. Je m'assoie donc, à nouveau adossée à un arbre et j'essais de solliciter ma mémoire. Mais c'est peine perdue... Un nouveau soupir m'échappe et je finis par m'assoupir...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, la Lune est haute dans le ciel et... Une dizaine de paire d'yeux me fixe intensément...

A suivre.


	2. L'errance

-Ellipse temporelle-

 _Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, la Lune est haute dans le ciel et... Une dizaine de paire d'yeux me fixe intensément..._

 _..._

L'errance

Une multitude d'animaux à la fois familiers et étranges m'entourent. Des félins aux yeux en amandes, des singes au pelage ébouriffé et une multitude d'oiseaux me surplombent, menaçants dans la lueur blafarde de la Lune. Le mince croissant semble sourire mais je ne partage pas son goût pour la plaisanterie. Cette atmosphère étrange me glace le sang et je décide de partir. Me relevant le plus doucement possible pour éviter de me faire attaquer, je reprend mon errance, ne sachant vers où me diriger.

Tout paraît encore plus inquiétant la nuit. Tous ces cris, le craquement des feuilles sous mes pas devient sinistre et je ne peux empêcher ma respiration de s'accélérer. L'adrénaline se diffuse dans mes veines, exacerbant mes sens. Au sol, sans arme, je suis une proie de choix pour tous les prédateurs affamés qui rôdent dans le noir... Je décide donc de grimper à la cime d'un de ces immenses arbres, espérant y trouver refuge au moins pour le reste de la nuit. L'écorce rêche ne fait qu'empirer mes plaies aux mains, mais je jugule ma douleur. Ma survie en dépend. Tout a l'air hostile sur cette île mais peut être que des populations l'habitent. Dans ce cas, il faut que je les trouve. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai trouvé de l'eau alors je devrais pouvoir trouver aussi de la nourriture en attendant de trouver une solution sur le long terme.

Je continue de monter, pensant à tout cela. Des branches et des feuilles me griffent et je manque de tomber de plusieurs mètres à plusieurs reprises. Aucun doute sur le fait que je puisse mourir après une telle chute. La cime se rapproche lentement, j'évalue ma hauteur à environs dix mètres au-dessus du sol. Je croise quelques singes et des oiseaux qui s'empressent de crier lorsque je m'approche de leur nid. Des odeurs âcres assaillent mes narines, pas comme les senteurs fruitées que j'ai senti aujourd'hui pendant ma marche. Le danger est partout, guettant le moindre faux pas de ma part pour m'achever. C'est presque un miracle quand j'arrive en haut de l'immense arbre, après ce qui me semble une éternité à grimper.

Le spectacle que j'observe est magique. La forêt s'étend à perte de vue jusqu'à la mer. Les étoiles luisent d'un éclat époustouflant dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Le vent souffle doucement, agitant les feuilles teintées de bleu par la lumière de l'astre. Les craquements des branches ainsi que le sifflement de la brise est apaisant et me calme presque, mon rythme cardiaque ralentissant peu à peu. Je me cale dans une fourche de l'arbre, essayant d'adopter la position la plus sûre et confortable pour dormir un peu. La journée de demain risque d'être longue... Comme celles qui la suivront...

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Un éclat brillant me réveille, me faisant plisser les yeux instinctivement. Le Soleil est en train de se lever. Me levant, en équilibre sur la branche, j'observe le spectacle époustouflant qui s'offre à moi. L'immense étoile est pareille à une immense boule de feu qui embrase la ligne d'horizon, scintillant dans les bulles d'eau au loin et traversant les nuages cotonneux. Je continue mon observation, après tout je suis au meilleur endroit pour faire une brève inspection de mon environnement! Derrière moi, des collines montent en pente douce et derrière elles, un pic, le tout couvert de végétation. A ma droite, la jungle s'étale toujours... Finalement je ne suis pas sur le plus haut poste d'observation... Finalement, à ma droite, je remarque une sorte de construction dans les arbres. Je la vois seulement si je plisse les yeux tant elle est bien camouflée dans la canopée.

Voilà mon prochain objectif.

Emplie de détermination, je commence à redescendre, mémorisant bien la direction que je dois prendre...

A suivre.


	3. La capture

_Finalement, à ma droite, je remarque une sorte de construction dans les arbres. Je la vois seulement si je plisse les yeux tant elle est bien camouflée dans la canopée._

 _Voilà mon prochain objectif._

 _Emplie de détermination, je commence à redescendre, mémorisant bien la direction que je dois prendre..._

...

La capture

Je redescend de mon perchoir, essayant de ne pas aggraver encore plus mes plaies. Je décide de retourner sur mes pas, pour retrouver le ruisseau que j'ai découvert hier. L'eau est mon plus gros problème, de plus, mon ventre commence à gargouiller, gronder furieusement... Pour l'instant, j'essais de ne pas y penser et de me concentrer sur mes deux objectifs de la journée: l'eau et cette tour que j'ai vu. S'il y a des humains, je dois les trouver et leur demander de l'aide. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, je débouche sur la clairière, le cours d'eau chantonnant gaiement, toutes traces des animaux effrayants effacées. Je bois longuement dans l'onde claire et me rafraîchit un peu. Le journée promet d'être chaude. Le soleil est désormais entièrement levé, brillant et rond au-dessus de ma tête. Je mouille mes cheveux, bois une dernière fois puis reprend ma marche vers, semble-t-il, une trace de présence humaine. Les bruits, cris et chants foisonnent dans la forêt mais, étrangement, je commence à m'y habituer. Je rencontre beaucoup d'obstacles qui me ralentissent dans mon cheminement et je fais beaucoup de bruits en me déplaçant... Mes chances de survie sont toujours aussi basses hélas... Je ne survivrais peut être pas à une nuit de plus dans cette jungle.

Emplie de détermination, l'adrénaline se diffuse dans mes veines et j'accélère le pas, me rapprochant de plus en plus de ma lueur d'espoir. Même si plus personne n'y vit, cette construction pourra sans doute m'être des plus utile. Les minutes s'écoulent. Puis des heures... Mes pieds me font souffrir et les souches, branches et feuilles me ralentissent de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonce plus profondément au cœur de cette forêt vierge... La chaleur est devenue étouffante et la déshydratation me guette. Je dois trouver de l'eau et un abri pour la nuit. Et ce, le plus vite possible. L'humidité m'empêche de respirer correctement mais je tiens bon. Je pense avoir réussi à garder le cap et même si j'ai du mal pour évaluer les distances, je pense ne plus être très loin. Une sorte de chemin me guide, ce qui me conforte dans ma théorie. Des gens vivent ici. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas hostiles...

Je déplace une immense feuille qui ressemble à une oreille d'éléphant et découvre la fameuse construction en bois que j'ai aperçu ce matin. Ma fatigue s'envole presque instantanément et une exclamation de soulagement m'échappe. Je me mets à courir vers l'immense arbre qui soutient la structure et lève la tête, étourdie par la grandeur de l'édifice, tant celle de végétal que celle de bois. L'échelle me tente. Je décide de grimper, peut être que je verrais un village ou des habitations, même rien qu'un lac ou ce qui ressemblerait à des arbres fruitiers. J'ai de plus en plus faim et je ne vais pas pouvoir voyager comme cela éternellement.

Échelon après échelon, je me hisse vers la canopée de cet arbre. Arrivée à une plateforme, je regarde autour de moi et ne remarque rien de ce que je recherche... Après l'espoir de trouver cette tour, me voilà de nouveau abattue, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Ma vision se floute et des baisses de tension affectent mes yeux, les couvrant d'un voile noir par intermittence... Je remarque toutefois, en descendant le plus lentement possible, des formes colorées qui semblent se mouvoir dans les branches des arbres autour de moi. Des hallucinations carrément? Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres quand je retouche terre... Mais c'est une exclamation de surprise réelle que je pousse quand je me n'avais pas halluciné.

Plus de dix personnes m'encerclent, pointant des lances acérées vers mon pauvre corps épuisé. Je lève doucement mes mains blessées, en signe de rémission et ces étranges guerriers aux tenues colorées se précipitent pour me ligoter les mains dans le dos. Je n'ai pas la force de résister alors que l'inconscience me fauche brutalement...

A suivre.


	4. Le village

_Plus de dix personnes m'encerclent, pointant des lances acérées vers mon pauvre corps épuisé. Je lève doucement mes mains blessées, en signe de rémission et ces étranges guerriers aux tenues colorées se précipitent pour me ligoter les mains dans le dos. Je n'ai pas la force de résister alors que l'inconscience me fauche brutalement..._

...

Le village

Quand je me réveille, je remarque que je suis assise par terre, les mains toujours liées dans le dos. Ma nuque me fait souffrir ainsi que mes bras. La corde rêche me brûle les poignets alors que je reprends peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Des tentures colorées m'entourent et des objets que je ne connais pas s'amoncellent de part et d'autre de moi. L'immense poteau qui retient les tissus bigarrés m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. Je relève la tête et aperçois deux formes barrant l'entrée de l'espèce de tente. Des gardes. Génial. Si on m'a attaché ici, cela signifie que ces gens ne sont pas forcément amicaux... Parfait... Apparemment on m'a donné à boire et à manger car ma bouche n'est plus sèche comme un désert et mon estomac ne gronde pas à m'en faire mal. Des odeurs étrangères assaillent violemment mes narines et des bruits étranges résonnent dehors. La panique m'envahit progressivement et j'essais vainement de me dégager, ne faisant qu'aggraver mes blessures aux poignets. Des voix s'approchent de la tente accompagnées d'ombres. Un femme et un enfant il me semble. Je me calme tant bien que mal, ne voulant pas montrer ma peur à mes visiteurs. Les pans rouges orangés sont déplacés et, comme je l'ai vu, une femme et un garçon rentrent dans ma "geôle". Je vrilles mes yeux dans les leurs, essayant de me faire passer pour plus impressionnante que ce que je suis. La jeune femme a les cheveux châtains tressés, un visage fin et est maquillé d'un rose assez vif qui remonte jusqu'à ses tempes. Son port de tête est fier et son aura est guerrière. Je reporte mon attention sur le petit garçon. Cheveux courts et châtains aussi. Des yeux très clairs et un chapeau avec une plume sur sa tête. Ses habits ressemblent un peu aux miens. Enfin je crois... Ils s'avancent doucement mais c'est l'enfant qui parle en premier:

"_ Je m'appelle Peter. Peter Pan. Et elle, dit-il en désignant la femme qui l'accompagne, c'est Lily. Et toi?"

Sa voix est douce, pas menaçante du tout, ce qui me rassure un peu. Je m'étonne du fait qu'il parle la même langue que moi mais finis par répondre.

"_ Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens de rien."

"_ Vraiment?"

Je hoche la tête, un peu impressionnée et mal à l'aise. Mes visiteurs échangent un regard puis le petit sort une petite lame de son pantalon. Je me tends instinctivement alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Que va-t-il me faire? Il remarque mon affolement et me rassure du regard. Je soupire de soulagement quand il défait mes liens et me tend la main pour que m'aider à me relever. Je me remets sur mes pieds et lui souris. Hélas, la douleur dans mes mains se fait ressentir et je grimace, ce qu'il ne manque pas de me remarquer. Sa petite main vient se glisser dans la mienne et il me tire doucement vers l'extérieur de la tente en me disant:

"_ Viens, on va soigner ça et je vais te faire visiter le village! Après on t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire t'en fais pas!"

Son sourire enfantin me réchauffe le cœur et je le suis, prête à découvrir mon nouvel environnement... Finalement, ces gens pourront peut être m'aider! Le soleil réchauffe mon visage quand je sors et je découvre tout un tas de tente comme celle dans laquelle j'étais attachée. Leurs couleurs pétantes tranchent avec le vert de la jungle. Les planches de bois sont douces sous mes pieds nus et je savoure l'air pur qui règne dans cet endroit.  
Peter me guide dans les méandres des petites maisons quand des yeux bleus limpides accrochent mon regard... Un étrange homme me fixe, habillé d'une veste bleu verte et coiffé d'un chapeau...

A suivre.


	5. Les explications

Les explications

 _"_ Viens, on va soigner ça et je vais te faire visiter le village! Après on t'aidera à retrouver la mémoire t'en fais pas!"_

 _Son sourire enfantin me réchauffe le cœur et je le suis, prête à découvrir mon nouvel environnement... Finalement, ces gens pourront peut être m'aider! Le soleil réchauffe mon visage quand je sors et je découvre tout un tas de tente comme celle dans laquelle j'étais attachée. Leurs couleurs pétantes tranchent avec le vert de la jungle. Les planches de bois sont douces sous mes pieds nus et je savoure l'air pur qui règne dans cet endroit._

 _Peter me guide dans les méandres des petites maisons quand des yeux bleus limpides accrochent mon regard... Un étrange homme me fixe, habillé d'une veste bleu verte et coiffé d'un chapeau..._

...

Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ce regard qui me transperce, je reporte mon attention sur Peter et suis sa frêle silhouette à travers les plateformes qui relient les cabanes entre elles. Les couleurs vives agressent quelque peu mes yeux mais ça me rassure. Ces gens pourront m'aider. Dans un élan d'espoir, je sollicite ma mémoire mais... C'est toujours le grand blanc... Un soupir m'échappe, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur quand mes mains me rappellent qu'elles sont blessées, rougies et cloquées.

Arrivée dans une autre tente, Peter m'introduit à un vieil homme qui se présente comme le médecin du village. Assis à même le sol, des fleurs et autres plantes séchées pendent du plafond et un encens au parfum capiteux brûle dans un coin de la pièce à côté d'un pilon en bois. Je m'assois à côté du jeune garçon et observe le soigneur mélanger des tas d'herbes différentes et ajouter de l'eau pour en faire une sorte de mixture verdâtre et à l'odeur forte.

Il applique ensuite ce cataplasme sur mes paumes meurtries et les enveloppe avec douceur dans des linges propres. Je le remercie et me tourne vers mon nouvel ami, qui m'offre un grand sourire enfantin. Nous sortons enfin de la tente puis Peter me prend la main et me conduit sans un mot vers une autre petite bâtisse. Je m'arrête cependant devant une tenture orange dévoilant un grand miroir. Mes doigts glissent hors de la prise du garçon et marche lentement vers la surface réfléchissante. La personne que j'aperçois dans le reflet m'est étrangère. Toujours pas de souvenirs... Je vois des cheveux blancs, comme je l'avais remarqué avant ainsi que des grands yeux gris cernés de poches presque violettes. Des égratignures et des bleus parsèment mes bras et mes jambes. Mes vêtements sont déchirés et flottent lamentablement au gré de la brise qui règne dans la pièce. Mes mains bandées viennent parfaire mon air d'évadée d'asile psychiatrique. Je soupire, cherchant à activer ma mémoire... En vain.

Abattue, je finis par rejoindre Peter qui m'attend dehors...

"_ Ne t'en fais pas... On va t'aider!"

Son sourire joyeux me réchauffe le cœur mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu déprimée... Nous reprenons notre marche et nous arrivons enfin dans une immense tente d'un rose éclatant.

Une dizaine de personne y est réunie et m'observe sous toutes les coutures quand j'y rentre. Peter finit par prendre la parole:

"_ Elle a perdu la mémoire et on ne sait pas comment elle est arrivée ici mais nous devons l'aider."

Les habitants acquiescent et quelques murmurent étouffés se font entendre. Il reprend la parole en se tournant vers moi.

"_ Je propose qu'on t'appelle Blanche pour l'instant. ça te va?"

A nouveau ce sourire angélique.

"_ D'accord Peter."

Lily se rapproche de moi et me dis:

"_ Viens avec moi, il te faut des vêtements. Tu dois être affamée et épuisée. Nous verrons le reste demain ok?"

Je hoche la tête et la suit. Quand je sors, une voix grave m'interpelle:

"_ Tu es qui toi?"

Je me retourne et me retrouve à nouveau face à cet homme.

Ses yeux bleus me fusillent à nouveau et je m'arrête, surprise et gênée à la fois. Reprenant contenance après plusieurs secondes, je soutient son regard et finis par lui répondre:

"_ Mon nom est Blanche."

Je fais volte face et suis Lily, jugeant que j'ai déjà assez de problèmes à gérer sans qu'un inconnu viennent en rajouter...

A suivre.


End file.
